


Sarebbe stato più facile.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Monaco Gp 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Varchi la soglia di casa di Lewis in punta di piedi.La notizia ti è arrivata appena hai sbloccato il cellulare quella mattina quasi per caso.





	Sarebbe stato più facile.

**Author's Note:**

> E' stata scritta in un'ora dopo che ho sentito di Niki.  
> Non sapevo se era giusto pubblicarla o meno, non saprei neanche spiegare il motivo.  
> Sono solo Lewis e Daniel, solo loro in qualche modo.  
> Vi lascio leggere.

Varchi la soglia di casa di Lewis in punta di piedi.  
La notizia ti è arrivata appena hai sbloccato il cellulare quella mattina quasi per caso.

E ti penti subito di non aver dormito da lui quella notte, di esserti fatto convincere che tutto quello avrebbe attirato meno sospetti su di loro, su quello che stavano diventando.  
E non sai se state insieme, non lo sai perché non ne avete mai parlato per davvero.

Lewis ti aveva trascinato completamente nel suo mondo e non te ne eri pentito per un solo secondo.  
La sera prima eravate stati a cena insieme a casa tua, era stato tutto perfetto. Lewis con addosso una delle tue felpe, le labbra appena più gonfie per tutti i baci.  
Avevi sentito i suoi occhi addosso per tutto il tempo mentre preparavi ad entrambi la cena, andava tutto bene.

Andava tutto bene e poi era arrivata la notizia.  
Come un fulmine a ciel sereno ti aveva riportato con i piedi per terra dalla nuvola dove vi eravate rifugiati.

Sapevi qualche rapporto legasse Lewis a Niki, lo sentivi da come ne parlava. Lo avevi visto nel corso degli anni quando lo aveva portato in Mercedes.  
E non ti era importato che fossero solo le sei di mattina.  
L’unica cosa a cui riuscivi a pensare era l’uomo di cui ti eri innamorato in un battito di ciglia.

Lasci la giacca leggera all’ingresso dell’appartamento prima di muoverti verso la camera da letto.   
Quella casa è diventata sempre più familiare negli ultimi mesi e ti fa sorridere il ricordo della prima volta che sei entrato lì, appena dopo l’Australia dove tutto era iniziato.  
La luce esterna ti permette di raggiungere velocemente la camera da letto, le luci sono spente ma capisci che Lewis non sta dormendo. 

I suoi respiri sono troppo rumorosi, il suo corpo trema appena sotto le lenzuola e non ti serve vederlo meglio, lo sai.

Avresti voluto essere con lui quando glielo hanno detto, avresti voluto stringerlo a te e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Ma lasci tutto da parte quando lo raggiungi sotto le coperte.

Non ti avvicini subito a lui nonostante tutto il tuo corpo urli di stringerlo forte perché ora senti il suo corpo tremare per davvero.  
Poggi una mano al centro della sua schiena come a dirgli che sei lì con lui, che ancora una volta hai dovuto imbrogliare il tipo all’ingresso per avere la chiave del suo appartamento, lo fai per dirgli che lo ami e va bene stare male, che non vuoi sia solo.

Vorresti dirgli qualcosa, ti dicono sempre che ci sai fare con le parole ma in quel momento hai paura di peggiorare la situazione o di dire qualcosa di sbagliato. Lewis però ti anticipa perché te lo ritrovi tra le braccia e non c’è bisogno di niente.

Semplicemente lo stringi mentre il suo corpo sembra smettere di tremare e le sue lacrime bagnato la tua maglietta.  
Lo lasci crollare perché è giusto. 

Lewis ti si aggrappate in modo incondizionato e in quel momento sai che non riusciresti a lasciarlo neanche volendo, che ogni aspetto di lui ti rende felice.  
Le tue mani sono tra i suoi capelli ad accarezzarli come sai che lo calma.

Fuori è giorno quando Lewis ti si addormenta tra le braccia e gli lasci un bacio sulla fronte.  
Non vi siete detti nulla, non credi sarebbe servito. Speri solo di avergli preso un po’ del dolore che hai sentito nel suo corpo.

E’ il tuo cellulare a distrarti dall’uomo che hai tra le braccia e ti muovi piano per non svegliarlo cosi da rispondere al telefono.  
Per quanto vorresti avere tempo per prenderti cura di lui il mondo vi insegue, la Formula 1 non si ferma anche quando succedono cose del genere, la vita in generale è cosi. E’ proprio quello il bello.

Quando chiudi il telefono sospiri ancora. E stai per tornare in camera da letto quando la voce di Lewis giunge a te.  
“Non andare via, per favore.”

“Non vado da nessuna parte, erano quelli del team per oggi…”  
Lo vedi annuire e cammini verso di lui per poterlo abbracciare ancora e lasciare che lui ti stringa.

Non piange più, nei suoi occhi riesci a leggere decisione e consapevolezza, come se dopo la tempesta emotiva di poco prima fosse giunto il sereno.  
“Voglio fare bene per lui.”

Sorride quando dice quella cosa e gli alzi il viso per poterlo guardare.  
“Lo renderai sempre fiero di te.”

Sorride anche lui in quel momento.  
E non avete mai parlato per davvero di cosa siete, di cosa state diventando.

Non gli hai ancora chiesto del suo passato, di tutti quelli che prima di te avevano potuto vederlo in ogni momento. Di quelli che avevano conosciuto quel Lewis cosi diverso dalla sua immagine pubblica.

Vuoi avere tempo di chiedergli tutto quello, vuoi il tempo di conoscerlo.  
“Voglio tu sia il mio ragazzo, Lewis.”

Lo dici sperando sia giusto in quel momento, che nonostante in qualche modo il mondo vi stia crollando addosso, voi siate più forti.  
Lo dici perché non sai cosa potrebbe succedere domani o tra un’ora, in realtà.  
Non sai nulla di tutto questo ma vuoi averlo accanto.

Lewis ti bacia.  
Senti il sapore delle lacrime e di Lewis appena sveglio.  
Credi non ci sia nulla di meglio mentre lo tieni a te.

Ti prenderai cura di lui, in quel momento più di sempre.  
Speri di essere all’altezza di tutto quello che potreste essere.

Sai che con Lewis accanto sarà tutto più facile.


End file.
